Dis grand frère, tu ne vas pas mourir, pas vrai ?
by Khali's Words
Summary: Luffy ne veut pas admettre un terrible drame, même si la réalité lui fait face.


Ohayo minna.

J'ai écrit cette fiction, juste après avoir regardé l'épisode de la mort de Ace. J'étais vraiment triste et j'ai voulu rendre une sorte d'hommage à ce personnage si attachant. Voilà.

**Disclaimer**: Croyez moi, si One Piece m'appartenait, Ace serait toujours en pleine forme... Malheureusement, M. Oda en a décidé autrement...

**Rating**: K

**Genre: **Angst

**Personnages**: Ace & Luffy

* * *

><p><span>Dis grand frère, tu ne vas pas mourir, pas vrai ?<span>

Ça y est, Akainu se dirige vers moi. Ce moment me guettait depuis le début de cette guerre. Cette guerre qui va changer le monde. Mais ça, je m'en fous. Si je suis venu c'est uniquement pour toi, Ace. Mon _Ami_, Ma _Moitié_, Mon _Frère_. La personne à qui j'attache le plus d'importance dans ce monde.

Akainu se jette sur moi, le poing en l'air. C'est la fin, grand frère...

Non, Ace. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça. Ace, tu ne peux pas être là devant moi. Ace, pourquoi ? Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de me sauver. Tu n'aurais pas dû encaisser ce coup. Je suis venu pour toi et uniquement pour toi. Est ce que tu te rends compte que tous ces efforts ne servent à rien si tu meurs ?

Tu reste là, immobile, pendant que cet enfoiré d'Akainu retire son putin de poing de ton corps. Ace, reprends toi. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu me l'avais promis. Et on ne brise jamais ses promesses.

Bien sûr que tu vas vivre, il te reste tant de choses à découvrir ! Tant de mers à parcourir ! Tant de moments à passer ensemble...

Hey, Ace. Je suis ton petit frère. Je suis là, je t'ai libéré. Tout va bien. Alors dis moi Ace, pourquoi tu restes planté là ? Ramène toi ! On a plein de choses à faire. Plein de repas à manger ensemble. Plein de saisons à passer ensemble. Plein d'années à vivre ensemble.

Ensemble...

Regarde Ace. On est ensemble. Tous les deux. Je suis venu te chercher. J'ai eu du mal mais j'ai fini par arriver.

Regarde Ace. Je suis avec toi. Écoute moi bien. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais.

Jamais.

Qu'est ce que tu fous à t'écrouler dans mes bras ? Tu es fatigué ? T'inquiète pas. Je vais te ramener et on va te soigner. Ace, je t'aime ok ? Je te laisserai pas tomber.

Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ? Tu n'as pas de regrets, tu as vécu heureux... Et puis quoi encore ? À t'entendre on croirait que ce sont tes derniers mots. Tais toi, Ace. Arrête de raconter des conneries. Ace...

Je ne veux plus t'écouter. Tu délires complètement. Je me moquerai bien de toi et on riera ensemble quand tu seras soigné. J'ai plein de choses à te raconter.

Tu as vu Ace ? Un docteur. Il va te guérir. Et on va partir.

Ace, ton docteur est vraiment débile ou quoi ? Il dit qu'il peut pas te soigner. C'est un complot, c'est pas possible ! Ils veulent te laisser crever comme ça et partir comme des lâches ?

Menteur !

Menteurs !

Vous êtes tous tarés ou quoi ? Arrêtez de pleurer et venez m'aider. Ace à juste besoin de manger un peu et après ça ira mieux. Pas vrai, Ace ?

Tu as beaucoup de petites blessures, dis moi. Mais ce n'est rien ça, après tout, tu as survécu à bien pire que ça.

Ace, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Ma main est couverte de sang. De _ton_ sang. Putin Ace, ça a l'air sérieux ton truc. Bouge toi, on va te soigner !

Ace, pourquoi tu bouges pas ?

Ace. Ne dis pas ça. Ne me dis pas de transmettre tes derniers mots. Tu les leur diras toi même après que tu t'es rétabli.

Ace, pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ? Tu es triste que je sois venu ? Tu ne voulais pas que je te sauve ?

Ace, ne pleurs pas.

Sers moi contre toi, Ace. Ce sont nos retrouvailles. Fais moi un câlin.

Bravo Ace. Tu as réussi à me faire pleurer. Ace, arrête ça. C'est pas drôle du tout.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu me haïsses à ce point ? Allez Ace, désolé. J'aurais pas dû venir, tu sais te débrouiller tout seul.

Mais j'avais peur. Peur de te perdre. Peur de ne plus jamais te revoir.

Ace, ne tombe pas. Si tu tombes, tu ne te relèveras pas. Et moi non plus. Si tu tombes, je tombe. Si tu meurs, je meurs.

Je suis heureux que tu me remercies. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Tu le feras plus tard. On est en plein champ de bataille, tu as oublié ?

Ace, tu glisses. Tu es trop lourd pour que je puisse te porter. Ace, tu chutes de plus en plus. Ne fais pas ça.

Qu'est ce que je suis sans toi, moi. Hein, Ace ? Luffy sans son frère ça ne doit pas exister. Moi sans toi, c'est impossible. Nous sommes frères, nous sommes liés pour la vie. Si l'un de nous meurt, l'autre ne survivra pas. Tu comprends, n'est ce pas ? Si tu meurs, je ne survivrai pas.

Ça y est, tu as touché le sol. Tu ne bouges plus. Réveille toi Ace. J'avais juré que je deviendrai plus fort que toi. Comment tu veux que je le fasse si tu ne te réveilles pas ?

Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit lorsqu'on était petits ?

__« ___Dis grand frère, tu ne vas pas mourir, pas vrai ?_

_- Jamais je ne mourrai alors que je dois m'occuper de toi, petit frère inconscient. ___»__

Ça veut dire que je suis devenu plus responsable ? Plus sérieux ? Et que tu n'as plus à t'occuper de moi ?

Dans ce cas, Ace, je préfère être le pirate le plus stupide du monde. Comme ça, tu devras toujours t'occuper de moi.

Ace tu souris. Oui, pas de regrets. Tu n'as plus d'âme et pourtant, tu souris. Peut être que finalement, tu étais heureux.

Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse Ace. Tu es bel et bien mort. C'est étrange de prononcer ce mot avec certitude. J'ai encore un peu de mal à m'en rendre compte. Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe. Ma tête me fait mal. J'entends un bruit sourd: certainement mon cœur qui éclate. Je crie. Je pleurs. Et je crie encore.

C'est idiot, ça ne te fera pas revenir. Et pourtant j'essaye. Je deviens fou.

Tu vois je suis un idiot, alors ne t'en vas pas.

Adieu, Ace...

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà.<p>

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

**Luffy**: Oi, Alison tu raconte n'importe quoi, Ace ne peut pas mourir.

**Alison**: Parce que tu crois que ça me fais plaisir, toi ?

**Luffy**: Non...

**Ace**: Adieu, Luffy.

**Luffy & Alison**: NOOOON ! ACE !


End file.
